


Eclipsed

by Rachybug2290



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Eating Disorders, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harassment, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nico and Will go on a quest, Nico and Will infiltrate a High School, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Original Character(s), Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, Will has cool powers because I said so, like a lot, nico has ptsd, solangelo, this is so far from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachybug2290/pseuds/Rachybug2290
Summary: “Well we’ve blown up a church, fought a psychopathic teacher, made friends with a satyr who is a massive stoner, met and then accidentally pissed off a few demigods, were hunted by a really mean girl with a magic gun, summoned an undead army a few times and almost accidentally blinded an entire city.” Nico admitted casually.“Oh and then there was the drakon.” Will added.“And we may have got some mortals involved...” Nico forced a small laugh. “Whoops”“And then we made out a few times”“Will!” Nico turned bright red.Will shrugged. “I’m just saying”Percy stared at them in disbelief. “You guys have been gone for 4 days-“Both of the younger boys starting laughing. Nico composed himself enough to say “Oh please, that’s not even the half of it. We’re just getting started.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thank you for giving my story a chance! I’ve written a few fics before but I haven’t posed many. So as usual please be kind, I do this for fun and I share it so that others can enjoy my work. Please read all the tags for triggers and content warnings. I will be reminding you when the time comes for certain things but this story will contain some pretty graphic violence and A LOT of swearing. So I hope you enjoy the story! I’ll try to update when possible, I don’t have a schedule but if enough people want it then it may come faster. That being said PLEASE don’t harass me for chapters, I have a life too. But enough of my rambling, enjoy!

“I have to go where now?” Nico Di Angelo asked the centaur in front of him. They stood on the porch of the Big House, a huge four story farmhouse painted blue in the center of Camp Half-Blood. A training grounds and home for demigods; the children of the Greek gods and mortals. It was a sunny afternoon just like any other. At camp, it never rains unless they want it to. All throughout the grounds people were going about their lives as they always did. Sword fighting, archery, volleyball, riding Pegasi, nearly getting killed by the lava spewing climbing wall; you know, average demigod stuff. Except for Nico Di Angelo. The son of Hades was having a perfectly average day until he got summoned to the Big House. Usually there’s only two things that can mean: someone died, or you're likely about to die. Unfortunately for Nico, things just couldn’t be that simple. 

“School. Regular mortal high school.” Chiron told him again, this time with more force. 

“Why?! Why me? I’m a child of Hades. I'll attract too many monsters!” Nico claimed, scrambling for an excuse. After years of jumping around from place to place he had finally found a home at camp, and now he had to leave? 

“Nico please, this is at the request of your father. High priority.” Chiron explained gently, he knew better than to anger Nico. When Nico was angry his powers usually went haywire.

“My father? Why would my father want me to go to high school? It makes no sense!” Nico complained. He could feel himself getting worked up. People always told him that there was a dark aura of death around him, and that it was more prominent when he was emotional. Nico figured that it was pretty noticeable right now considering Chiron’s expression. He wanted to calm down, but how could he? He hadn’t been to an actual school in years, and now his father just expected him to go to one out of the blue? 

“Just a moment. You didn’t let me finish. You’re going to high school yes, but not for the reasons you think.” 

“What?” Nico asked. “What other reason could there.......oh gods.” His face changed from confusion and anger to fear and uncertainty. He was struck with a sudden realization. “I’ll take that as you’ve figured it out.” Chiron said.

“It’s a quest, isn’t it?” Nico sighed. He had had enough questing to last a lifetime and now he was going to be spearheading one? At the request of his father no less. Chiron nodded. “It is indeed. Do you accept it?” 

“Accept it?! I don’t know what it is!” Nico exclaimed. “Can’t you tell me anything else?” Chiron shook his head.

“I’m sorry Nico, but I don’t know anything else. Just that you need to go to a specific high school in Chicago and await instructions.”

“Do I have a choice?” Nico asked. Chiron shook his head once again. “Then I guess I accept.” 

“In that case, you’ll need to consult the oracle. I do believe that Ms. Dare is in her cave.” Chiron told him.

“Thanks.” Nico said sarcastically as he started to walk away. 

“Just remember that prophecies are not always what they seem. I’ll see you in a few moments my boy.” Chiron said. Nico sighed and left the Big House. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against a post of the building. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“Everything okay Sunshine?” Will Solace said as he approached Nico. A bow was slung over his shoulder and he was sweaty. Immediately Nico felt better. Just seeing Will, despite him wearing the bright orange camp t-shirt that Nico hated, made everything melt away. It had been a year since they started dating and Nico was the happiest he had ever been. Will just made everything better. His smile was enough to vanquish all worries and fears, and Nico could really use that smile right now. 

“I told you not to call me Sunshine. And no, not really.” Nico confessed. He couldn’t lie to Will even if he wanted to. And why would he? He trusted him completely. 

“What’s wrong? What did Chiron need you for?” Will asked.

“A quest.” 

“A quest? Like, for you?” Will sounded concerned. 

“Yea. I need to go see Rachel.” Nico said. He looked over the hill toward the cave where Rachel Elizabeth Dare stayed when she was here. Rachel hosts the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi, and in order to start a quest you need to get a prophecy from her.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Will said, lacing his fingers with Nico’s. 

“No, I need to go by myself.” Nico said, letting go of Will’s hand quickly. He couldn’t face Will right now. Too many emotions were consuming him and he didn’t want Will seeing him like that. Especially since Will was having a good day.

“Okay. But just shout if you need me, I’ll come running.” Will assured him, flashing a comforting smile.

“Thanks. I’ll be back.” Nico replied somewhat bluntly, not bothering to return the smile. 

And with that Nico trudged off towards Rachel’s cave. The walk really wasn’t that far, but it felt like hours. Thoughts raced through Nico’s head of what horrible monster he would have to face. And even worse, what classes he had to take. Nico hadn’t been at a school since Westover, when Percy rescued him and Bianca. Great, now he was thinking about Bianca. Eventually he arrived at the cave. Nico wasn’t even sure if Rachel was here, but Chiron had said she was so he took a deep breath and headed in. He entered slowly and sure enough, there she sat. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. However, someone else was there too, having a conversation with Rachel. 

“Percy?” Nico asked when he saw the dark hair and Reeboks. He turned around and sure enough, there he was.

“Oh hey Nico.” Percy greeted him with a grin. “How've you been?” 

“Uh...” 

Why was Nico scrambling for words? He was over his feelings for Percy! Plus, he was with Will now. But… Why did those sea green eyes of his still make Nico‘s heart melt? ‘Get over yourself. He’s taken and so are you.’ Nico thought. He shook his head quickly and snapped himself back to reality. 

“Fine I guess. Well...until today.” He confessed.

“What’s wrong?” Percy asked. Nico just noticed but Percy was wearing a varsity jacket. JACKSON was plastered on the back in bold letters and a large C was stitched into the front. The words “swim team” were also written on it. Makes sense the son of Poseidon would captain the swim team. 

“Well, that’s kinda why I’m here. I need to talk to Rachel.” Nico said. At the mention of her name, Rachel stood up.

“Yea?” She asked, eyes wide with excitement. 

“Uh..well not you exactly. I need the Oracle. I have a quest.” 

“Oh great.” Rachel sighed, letting out a huff of annoyance. “Alright, well you‘ve gotta ask a question first.” 

Nico looked at Percy and then back to Rachel. He took a breath and thought for a moment before deciding what to ask. Finally, he said “What do I need to do to help my father?”

Rachel’s eyes started to glow and green mist swirled around her. After a moment, she spoke in an ancient voice that was not her own. 

“A duo will enter a new world  
Where life and death are twirled  
Clones of madness show the way  
Nature will lead you astray  
Sunshine in despair  
The curse of the Underworld one shall bare”

“That didn’t sound good.” Percy blurted out. Nico shot him a glare as if to say ‘yeah no shit Sherlock.’

“Sorry.” Percy said sheepishly.

“What didn’t sound good?” Rachel asked, seemingly back to normal. “Gods, what did I say this time?” Nico just stood there in silence, going over the prophecy in his head. Percy was right, it did not sound good at all. People always said that prophecies aren’t always what you think, but this one sounded pretty bad no matter how you looked at it. Percy relayed the prophecy to Rachel. She pondered it for a moment before she spoke. "I've never heard of the curse of the Underworld. And the whole duo line is interesting. It's usually three who go on a quest."

"I mean," Percy began. "Most of my quests weren't exactly three people" 

"Still, a duo is odd. You should go talk to Chiron." Rachel said. 

"Yea..." Nico turned to leave.

"Hey Nico, hold up!" Percy called after him. "Be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid."

"So don't do anything you would do." Nico teased, smirking at the older boy. 

"Hey!“ Percy exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest in mock offence. “But seriously, if you need anything blow this." Percy said as he placed a small conch shell in Nico’s hand. It was small enough to fit in his pocket.

"I'll come running, probably with Annabeth too."

Nico gripped the shell. "Thanks Percy, I'll be careful, I promise." Percy gave him a quick smile and then turned back to his conversation with Rachel. Nico left the cave and walked back down to the big house, slipping the shell into his jeans pocket as he entered. Chiron and Mr. D were in the room having a conversation. Chiron noticed Nico immediately. He turned his gaze back to Mr. D and nodded. Then Mr. D turned around to face Nico. “So, you got your own quest huh Noah.” He stated.

“Nico.”

“Whatever. Here’s to hoping you don’t die a violent death. Your father will probably blame me. And I really don’t need old corpse breath pissed at me.” He grunted. Classic Mr. D, always looking out for number one.

“Come here son.” Chiron called, and Nico entered the big house once again. “Sit my boy.” The centaur said, gesturing to an empty seat. And so he did. 

“Well, what did the oracle say?” Straight to the point. Guess there’s no time for small talk. Nico took a deep breath and recited the lines.

“A duo will enter a new world  
Where life and death are twirled  
Clones of madness show the way  
Nature will lead you astray  
Sunshine in despair  
The curse of the Underworld one shall bare”

Chiron thought for a moment. “You know how prophecies are, they could mean 100 different things. But one thing is clear, this is a mission for two not three. I hate to ask, but who will be accompanying you?” He said, looking at Nico with slight concern in his eyes.

Nico already knew who he wanted to bring; no one. He wasn’t about to put anyone he cared about at risk. However he knew he couldn’t do this alone either. He could go with someone he barely knows, that way there’s no personal connection, but Nico knew that he would need emotional support. And there’s only one person here he could trust with his emotions. 

“I’m bringing Will Solace. If he wants to anyway...” Nico answered somewhat hesitantly.

Chiron smiled a little. “Well, go and find him then.”

Nico didn’t need to be told twice. He practically ran out of the house to find Will. It didn’t take long, he was standing at a table doing some unknown activity. Nico wasn’t looking at what he was doing, just him. He walked closer, and Will looked up.

“Hey, everything with the quest okay?” The blond asked, offering a small smile.

“Oh yea it’s just peachy.” Nico replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

“Come on Nico, talk to me.” Will frowned, crossing his arms.

“I will in a minute but I gotta ask you something first.” 

“What?” 

Nico sighed and asked the question. “Will you accompany me on my quest?” 

Will’s eyes lit up. “Do you even need to ask? Wherever you go, I go.”

“Shut up you’re gonna make me feel something.” Nico joked, pretending to gag at the nice words.

Will gave him a mischievous look. “Oh yeah? You feel this?” 

That's when Will grabbed him and smashed his lips onto Nico‘s. At first Nico was surprised, but he soon melted into the kiss. After a couple seconds, they pulled apart.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what the hell was that for?” Nico said, blushing furiously at the sudden kiss.

“Good luck I guess.” Will shrugged. “I’ll get some stuff packed. Where are we going?” 

“Some high school in Chicago.” Nico mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Gross, who else is coming?” 

“It’s just us. Prophecy said so.” 

“And so the plot thickens. I’ll meet you at the big house in 15.” Will flashed a smile and ran off towards the cabins. 

Nico stared after him a little before he realized he also needed to pack a bag of some sort, so he headed to his cabin.

Nico was the only one who stayed in the Hades cabin. There's Hazel of course, but she's Roman and doesn't have much time to visit Camp Half-Blood. 

Nico didn’t own too much. He’s so used to packing up and running that he’s never truly settled down anywhere. He picked up a black backpack and quickly shoved some clothes in it. He also grabbed some toiletries, a flashlight, an empty journal, his mythomagic deck and a small figurine. That was his most valuable possession, a small statue of the mythomagic version of Hades. The final gift his sister Bianca wanted to give him. She had died 5 years ago now, but it still felt like it was yesterday. Nico shook his head and stuffed the figure in his bag. He could get lost in his memories sometimes. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and headed back to the big house. Will showed up about 5 minutes later carrying a magic satchel (it was endless, and it became his bow and arrows when needed). Naturally, it was golden (not actual gold, but it sure looked like it). 

“So, I got some nectar and ambrosia from the infirmary. As well as my first aid kit, and a spare, just in case. I brought a crap ton of other stuff too.” Will said, looking pleased with himself.

“Always prepared aren’t you?” Nico asked, smiling fondly at the boy. Will was about to come up with a witty response when Chiron trotted over to them.  
“You’ll need these, do not lose them.” He said as he handed them each a wallet. Inside was fake IDs for them both as well as birth certificates and money. He also handed Will a pouch of golden drachmas for non-mortal transactions. 

“You’ll be staying with a foster family while you’re there. They don’t know anything about you guys, and I expect you know better than to tell them too much. We’ve arranged for a train to take you to Chicago. Flying would be faster, but putting Nico in a plane is not the best idea” Chiron said, glancing at the black haired boy. 

“Yea no kidding. So when do we leave?” Nico asked.

“Right away. Argus will take you to the train station at once. Once you arrive in Chicago, your foster home will meet up with you and take you to the house. Then, once you’re both alone, Hades will make contact and tell you the details of what needs to be done.” Chiron sighed and offered the two boys a reassuring smile. “I wish you the best of luck heroes.” 

“Thanks Chiron, we’ll be back before you know it!” Will replied cheerfully.

Nico wasn’t so sure about that part. They walked down the hill together and crossed the barrier back into mortal territory. They made it to the road and hopped in the camps van with Argus. They were silent the entire ride to the station. Nico because he had too much to think about, and Will because he had nothing to say. 

Finally, they arrived at the station. Argus handed them their tickets and wished them luck. He then drove off back towards camp, leaving the two boys alone. 

“This is bullshit.” Nico angrily whispered to himself. 

“Okay! Uh… our train is in 10 minutes at platform E which is uhhhh this way.” Will said as he looked at a map of the station. 

“How are you not freaking out right now?” Nico asked, a slight panic in his voice. 

“To be totally honest, I am. But it’s good to stay level headed and positive in situations like this. No need to panic until there’s reason to, right?” Will said, flashing the shorter boy a sunny smile. 

“Oh I can think of a few reasons-“ Nico muttered.

“Just start walking, we’re gonna miss the train if we don’t hurry!” Will ushered them along to the platform. They scanned their tickets and hopped onto the train. Lucky for them, it wasn’t too busy so they had a compartment to themselves. It wasn’t very big, but they didn't need much space anyways. 

“So the ride is about 14 hours, we’re gonna have to be up early to get off in Chicago.” Will said, looking around the small compartment. “So, you wanna tell me what we’re doing?” 

“I barely know myself.” Nico sighed, slumping down into his seat. “All I know is that my dad wants me to go to some high school in Chicago. High priority, and at his request specifically.” Will put a hand to his chin thoughtfully as Nico continued. 

“We’re gonna be staying at a foster house, which is gonna suck big time because they don’t know who or what we are. And it’s also gonna suck because we actually have to go to school.” 

“Hey, look at me.” Will smiled and the room instantly felt brighter. “I’m gonna be right here with you the whole time. So if it’s gonna suck, we’re gonna suck together okay?” 

Nico let out a heavy sigh and forced a small smile back. “Yea alright.” He replied in a small voice. He turned to the window and watched the scenery fly by. He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
